Timing Is Everything
by What If Kats
Summary: When 5 is late for his date, he and 4 learn an important lesson. First story, go easy. Rating 'cause I'm new.


**A/N: Yeah, okay, so first story ever posted and I'm REALLY shy, so, PLEASE no flames! And yes, I'm aware of the Twins' genders, but sometimes its just fun to write mindless fluff. And pairing credit of course goes to littletiger488.**

**This is based pre-movie, but after the Twins and 7 have left.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing, except my OC, K. **

**Now, enjoy…**

Timing Is Everything

_Where is he?_ 4 wondered, pacing anxiously back and forth in front of the so- called 'Sanctuary.' She'd sent him a message four days ago and gotten a reply to meet him here exactly at sunset. She looked at the horizon and yes, it was sunset and no, he was not here yet.

She paused to calm herself down. 4 admitted to herself it _was _harder for him to get away with K being confined to the workshop, but still! It was no cake-walk for her to get away either. First, she had to patiently wait for 7 to head out on a scouting mission, then she'd… she'd…

4 looked down in shame. She'd started another fight with 3. It wasn't as if she wanted to fight with him, but it was the only way he was going to leave her alone long enough for her to sneak off.

_It'll be fine,_ she told herself,_ I'll only be here for a little, then I'll go back and apologize. 3'll forgive me… He always does._

She jumped at the sound of a door opening and shutting. Her instincts told her to run and find the nearest hiding place, but as she started off a burlap arm wrapped around her waist, effectively stopping her.

"Oh, no you don't," came a playful voice. "It has been far too long, my dear."

4 wiggled free of the arm and turned. '5!' she flickered, 'Where have you been?! I've been waiting and waiting!'

"Now, 4, you know I can't understand you. Just calm down and-" 5 tried to placate her, but she was far too gone. 4 was in full-out rant mode now, and 5 was slowly becoming aware there was no reasoning with her. So, 5 decided to utilize his best virtue- and possibly 4's worst. Patience.

He sighed quietly, was ranting just a girl thing? K seemed to love a good rant over nothing, and even 7 could be persuaded to go on about weapons or combat. He took a quick peek at the descending sun and decided ranting- girl thing or not- would just have to wait.

Swiftly, he snatched 4's shoulders mid-gesture and pressed his mouth to hers. The change was instantaneous. Her body, once rigid with frustration, now melted into his and her lips that were tight, now moved against his eagerly.

"I'm so sorry I was late," he said against her mouth. "I was worried-"

4 didn't let him continue, pressing closer to him. 5 didn't need to be told twice. Gingerly he moved his hands from her shoulders and took her hood down, allowing him to cradle the back of her head and snake his free arm around her waist. 4 wrapped and arm around him and stroked his eye patch.

"4...4!" he moaned in ecstasy, rubbing circles in her back. 4 quivered in delight, but 5 mistook her reaction and pulled away. "What? Something wrong?" he panted, barely getting the words out before she began nibbling at his lips.

A contented sigh, nearly a purr, was heard from above and the couple jerked their heads up. "Aw," cooed K., "young love."

4 flickered angrily at the other girl. If 7 was her mother, then K was her rebellious older sister.

5, however, was a little more practical than 4 and worry clutched at his gears like an angry cat. "K!" he exclaimed, watching the strange female lay on her stomach and simply smile at them from a ledge. "H-how long have you been there?"

K shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was bored so I followed you."

"Y-you won't tell will you? P-please, K, don't tell anyone! 4 and I, we just-"

"Oh, shut up, 5!" she said warmly. "Who would I tell? 1? I hate his guts and he hates mine just as much. Plus, I'm happy for you! Love isn't something that happens every day, and I'm glad you two have found it. I'm going back inside now… Oh and 4, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

K ran off chuckling as 4 gasped and flickered at the spot where her adoptive sister had been. 5 laughed softly, but it trailed off when he saw how low the sun was.

"Oh…" he sighed sadly, "4, its getting late. You should probably go back."

4 reluctantly agreed, sadly looking at her feet.

"Its okay," 5 said, gently tilting her face up. "We'll see each other again, soon. We just need to find the right time. Timing is everything."

4 waited for him to say something else, but he seemed to be done. Trying no to look too dejected, she started on her way back. She'd barely gotten two steps when 5 grabbed her hand.

"I love you," he said in a rush.

'I love you, too,' she flickered back, having a good feeling he would understand. She squeezed his hand and ran off, scampering and ducking behind the many piles of rubble. She smiled, 5 was right, sometimes timing was everything.

**A/N: The ending is really cheesy I know, but I really couldn't think of anything better, sorry. And please, I'll repeat, no flamers. Thank you.**


End file.
